guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unsuspecting Strike
The damage range and progression for the initial bonus damage on this skill are wrong. The range is +19...29, not +1...25. Unfortuantely, I don't have a primary Assassin character (no critical strikes stat), so I can't test the damage progression, and therefore can't reliably edit the progression table. Could someone please update this page with the correct info? :Blah, sigh, that means someone simply interpolated and extrapolated all the progression from 1 to 17 (or there was a change to this skill since the progression table was created, and no one updated it). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:13, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Update Judging from testing done with dummies of diferent armors, this skill seems to ignore armor. As we may expect from a skill named "unsuspecting strike". :All bonus damage ignores armor... 220.233.103.77 22:27, 10 December 2006 (CST) Update Wow, this looks great!!! — Skuld 09:18, 14 September 2006 (CDT) I'm serious about this \/ \/ \/ \/ Vote-Name All infavor to change this skill's article name to Pimp Slap Vote here. Favored: # Agreed. Ubermancer 10:02, 14 September 2006 (CDT) # Far too powerful not to rename it.-Onlyashadow 10:28, 14 September 2006 (CDT) # I just hit a Frenzy user with this using AoDisplacement. F**k me, that was a 200+ damage single hit. Kessel 10:34, 11 October 2006 (CDT) # Heh, Pimp Slap, give ^^ -- 13:20, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Palm Strike is more slaptacular. Also, not a lead attack. Nobody uses lead attacks. Ever ever ever. — 130.58 (talk) 06:18, 24 November 2006 (CST) # Exactly, slapping with your palm is as pimp as it can get --Silk Weaker :::Preposterous! Pimpslaps are backhanded! >:o [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 06:32, 17 August 2007 (CDT)‎ ::::As if any one of you knows anything about pimps and gangs. Mister hibachi 17:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Someone always has to come and ruin the fun a year later. (T/ ) 19:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ruining fun makes you look "gangsta", y'know. -- 19:05, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lol. I go to a ghetto school. I know Gangta when i see it. Mister hibachi 15:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Proposed Usage I want to see the damage on this thing — Skuld 10:40, 14 September 2006 (CDT) No, I wanna see someone live through this^-Onlyashadow 10:44, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Skuld, yours may be more "Feasible" but lets be honest, 7 hit combo is secks.-Onlyashadow 10:45, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Lol 7 hit combo? :p I'm trying 15 criticals and 12 daggers, 9 shadow arts, I think higher criticals will be better bcos of 2/3 skills being critical linked — Skuld 10:53, 14 September 2006 (CDT) I see no reason not to use wild strike. Both 4 recharge + insane damage. conditional damage I have a question about conditional damage. Is "> 90% HP" the only condition when it is applied? I was trying to farm Xuekao, the Deceptive with my friend today and there was an episode when we aggroed him way too early (before we killed the last Ranger). Situation was clearly not in our favor and I was trying to run away but he killed me with Unsuspecting Strike. The thing that surprised me was that I saw "-119 (Unsuspecting Strike)" line floating in the air. 119 damage on my 70 armor assassin... I'm pretty sure I'm not mistaken about it. So, I have 3 ideas about it: 1. monsters always score coditional damage 2. it was a critical (may be criticals) 3. bug :Bosses in Factions deal double damage. --Fyren 01:20, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not only that, but it was also a critical hit (striking a fleeing foe in melee). 220.233.103.77 01:31, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::Never seen -400 (Unsuspecting Strike) from those hounds in Urgoz? Prot Spirit ftw -.- (Not a fifty five 20:17, 29 November 2006 (CST)) Sin Spike So one sin packs this skill for a starter 100 damage, then 3 others pack Desperate Strike for 240 damage, and then Wild Strike as a followup for 216 damage equalling 556 damage. Eh, it might work, but sins might be too weak to work with also. (T/ ) 01:41, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :Doesn't Desperate trigger when the user is below a certain amount of health, rather than the target? Kessel 05:46, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Yep. --Silk Weaker :Err, why don't you just have all the 'sins cast Blood Renewal or Blood is Power and then spike with Desperate+Wild? — 130.58 (talk) 06:15, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::That's a good suggestion. I tend to pack Unsuspecting as my lead since there are two kinds of targets sins should be hitting - a) max health for a surprise; b) low health for a scavenge kill. In the latter case it doesn't really matter how much damage you pack since one combo is probably going to finish the target off anyway. For the former, Unsuspecting has gratituous spike capacity. I tend to pack Desperate as an additional strike for after my lead-off-dual combo, since it's likely that as a sin I would have lost some health in the course of my attack and the extra damage combined with degen from Twisting Fangs tends to finish off a target. Kessel 11:52, 24 November 2006 (CST) Spike Maybe? I have a question... If say, 3 sins used this on a target at the same time, who had over 90% health, would they all get the bonus damage? If so.... SPIKE FROM FULL HEALTH FTW? --Blastedt(Talk) 17:23, 5 December 2006 (CST) :They would, but it's impossible. Even an tenth of a second difference would screw up the other Assassins. Impossible for humans, and you can't spike like that with heroes. — Poki#3 03:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Darn. --Blastedt(Talk) 16:30, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::The coding would make it impossible, even with heroes. In case you don't know, computers work in "steps". So many steps makes a milisecond (I think 60, but it probably changes depending on how fast the computer is). So, look at it from the computer's view: ::*One guy uses US ::**Reduce energy ::**Activate skill ::**Check for hit ::**Calculate damage ::**Apply results ::*Second guy uses US :::As you can see, the whole sequence is run through before the computer stops to analyze that another enemy has used an attack skill. At least, that's the theory. But if you want to do a full health spike, try using it on a guy with enoguh hp that one or two applications of this skill won't get him below 90% health, and follow up with a strong combo that includes Twisting Fangs from one guy and some poisoning thing from another guy. More degen is good. --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:48, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, good luck organizing the nanosecond spike. Shadowy Burden Since the additional damage on this thing is "deals an additional..." instead of +damage, much like shattering assault, would shadowy burden (or any other AP for that matter) jack up the damage to ridiculous quantities? Assailant of mordor 22:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :It ignores armor. Shattering assault doesn't deal "additional" damage, it just deals damage, replacing your base damage for the attack. --Fyren 23:59, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Notes.... Is it really necessary to make a note to tell people reading it that at 14+ ranks of the skill it does 100+ bonus damage...Can they really not add 30+71 to find that out for themselves? 76.102.172.202 19:48, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :no, that's why I'm removing it. Backstab? Looks like the GW version of the classic RPG rogue attack Backstab. Backstab would have been a cooler name for this, really. Silven 05:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) No,because you don't have to stab them in the back for it to work.This isn't DnD. :But Shiro did use it to kill that Ritualist ringing the bell in the Factions CG trailer by stabbing her in the back... Silver40596 00:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC)